


Mycroft Holmes五次叹息以及一次……

by Alasinnutshell



Series: 参过合志当过Guest [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 唉。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: 参过合志当过Guest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852525
Kudos: 2





	Mycroft Holmes五次叹息以及一次……

**Author's Note:**

> 麦雷合本《知名不具》里的一篇。

1

Mycroft在晚餐之前接到了家里的来信。

他敏锐地察觉到这封信打乱了入学以来双方早已约定俗成每月两封的频率，同时猜测出他敬爱的母亲是在怎样故作镇定的状况下在写下他姓名的最后一个字母收笔时不必要地加重了力道。

看来不是Sherlock又试图给自己安上一只眼罩或者满花园追着蜜蜂跑这样无伤大雅的成长故事。比那要严重的多。

Mycroft拆开信，对着信纸上面的寥寥数语短暂地失了神。

严格意义上来说，Siger Holmes不算是一个称职的父亲，过度沉湎于自己的事业导致家庭关系淡漠，寡言而严厉的性格也令他更加难以亲近。Mycroft还记得Sherlock刚出生的头几年还能在餐桌上见到父亲的笑脸，到了他五岁以后——也就是Sherlock开始显现出自己异于常人却又无法自控的推理能力之后——他们的父亲又渐渐地板起了面孔，回家的时间也多在兄弟两人入睡后，整年之中一家四口能聚在一起晚餐的次数更是屈指可数，往后几年中父亲的形象就像借住在家里的幽灵一样一闪即逝。

这很奇怪，毫无疑问他们的父亲是个聪明人，可他似乎很不愿意看到自己的儿子们也拥有同等的智慧，尤其是在那为数不多的父子相处中，每当Sherlock口无遮拦地抛出某些令人尴尬的真相和众所周知的谎言后，Siger Holmes那沉重的长叹足以压倒兄弟两人头顶上支撑了Holmes家数代基业的屋顶。“给自己找点事做，Sherlock。看着他，Mycroft。”他们的父亲总是用这样一句毫无建设性的话突兀地结束他们三人之间的对话。于是年纪稍长的Mycroft遵循着他的吩咐，很快学会了藏起自己的锋芒——至少在父亲面前是这样。

然而有时伪装并不奏效，父亲的叹息声总是如影随形，一遍一遍地提醒Mycroft表面的谦和得体下隐匿着怎样的野心和洞察力。在Mycroft的理解里，这是一种可耻的失败。所以他尽一切努力扭转败局，某种程度上他成功了，特别是两年前进入公学之后，他与父亲相处的时间越来越少，被叹息声击穿保护性假象的梦魇开始离他远去，尽管克制和假装已经成了他无可动摇的日常习惯。

而他记忆中面目有些不甚清晰却时时拥有强大存在感的父亲，如信中所说，突然得病卧倒在床，虽然母亲一再表示并无大碍，否则也不会用信件这种时效性打了折扣的通讯方式，但Mycroft还是决定回家一次。

他 _叹了口气_ ，折起信纸。

2

Mycroft此刻只觉得腹背受敌前后夹击。

他瞪着手机屏幕上从遥远的蒙塔古街传回来的照片，然后把目光转回刚刚停雪的莫斯科街道，盯住窗上水汽结成的薄冰准备把它烧出个洞来。作为长子，父亲去世后他就一直在家庭责任和个人事业中寻找自己的平衡，可惜事与愿违，他不但得接下自己最不愿意的跑腿工作，被空投到这个冷得能冻住全身血液的地方监视一位长相毫无特色的可疑人物，而且他那远在大英帝国庇荫下的闹心弟弟还不甘寂寞地对百分之七的可卡因产生了超乎寻常的兴趣甚至依赖。

他知道Sherlock对自己的不满由来已久，也知道他们之间的隔膜在时间沉淀之后更难消解，然而此时此刻，除了暗自发誓回去后必须动用任何手段强制戒断以外，Mycroft什么都不能做。他的弟弟在他力所不能及的时光里长大成人了，他既默许了母亲带Sherlock去见心理医生的提议，确诊了他的高功能反社会人格，又没能在大学的百忙之中抽出时间好好向他解释伪装的必要性，等到回过神来，Sherlock早就不是那个一杯热蜂蜜牛奶就能哄好的孩子了，更糟糕的是，在世界观已经成型的Sherlock看来，Mycroft和其他人没有多少不同，都是一样的虚与委蛇，只不过他比别人更聪明一点，仅此而已。

目标向着街道另一头走去。Mycroft忍着反胃的冲动，逼迫自己喝下杯子里最后一口伏特加，刺激的口感让他吐出的白雾变得滚烫，他轻轻 _叹了口气_ 推开酒吧门跟了上去。

他该给自己找点事做。否则就得我来给他找事做。Mycroft把这个念头分类归档到了“加急”一栏，优先级与先前的戒断议题一致。

3

“需要介入吗，Sir？”Anthea的声音通过蓝牙耳机传来。

Mycroft揉揉眉心，“先把图像接进来。”笔记本屏幕上出现的画面让他皱起了眉头——Sherlock闯进了一个犯罪现场，对着显然是负责人的家伙指手画脚——好吧，至少那孩子愿意到外面走走而不是整天昏昏沉沉地呆在屋子里摆弄他那些实验仪器了，看上去整个人的精神好像都好了起来，而且不得不说，把他从苏格兰场的拘留间里弄出来可比从戒毒所里弄出来方便多了。

“什么案子？”

“谋杀。”

很显然。Mycroft和脑海深处的某个身影同时 _叹了口气_ ，等待着那位屏幕上看不清长相和年龄的探长被他那不知轻重的弟弟惹恼，然后轻则把他赶出现场，重则带回去关个半天——这完全取决于Sherlock对于自己的语言控制能力。然而很快他得出另一个新的结论：“他们之前认识？”

“见过面，但是没有过多交流。大约半个月前，我用短信汇报过。”

“被负责现场的探长赶出来那条？”他想起来那么一条被忽略的信息。

“是的，Sir。他们可能做了个君子协定……”

“是合作，约法三章。”Mycroft猜到了协定的内容，他确信自己猜对了。他开始诧异于一个旁人对Sherlock产生的影响力，同时也对自己的力不从心感到懊恼。总而言之，他首要的任务是开完接下来的那个会议，然后挑个适当的时间，找个适当的机会，跟那位探长进行一些避开Sherlock流浪汉网络的、绝对安全的、适当的私下交流。当然，道谢和轻微的权力滥用都是必须的。

“那位探长……”

“Greg Lestrade，其他资料正在整合筛选，随后发送过去。”

“很好。”Mycroft觉得脑神经难得地放松了一下，他切掉了那个监控画面，车窗外的景物开始减速。他微阖眼睛，揉揉眼角，清楚地察觉到自己身边缺了个……私人助理。

“到了，Sir。”一直沉默地坐在前排的司机开口道。

4

“Lestrade探长，我想我们需要谈一谈……不，不是关于Sherlock——不全是……”Mycroft假惺惺地笑着，“晚上九点……”什么九点，谁会在晚上九点约人出去那样太晚了用意太明显了太心急火燎了，他还不想一下子在对方心里从面目模糊的公务员就变成欲火焚身的变态——中间至少得有两三步缓冲一下才……他在想些什么！

“Lestrade……Greg，”他利用这点时间 _长叹一声_ ，“冒昧问一句，你懂希腊语吗？”他知道探长听懂的概率很小，“不要怕，我是狄俄尼索斯，是雷电之神宙斯和卡德摩斯的女儿塞墨斯的儿子，我喜欢你*。”他看着探长茫然的表情，右手手掌灵活地转起了伞，“你的声音犹如炉中所散发出的奇特香气，当我看着你时，我听到一段特别的音乐*。”这可不够好，考虑到对方身上的部分法国血统——他摇摇头。

“……用崇拜、大量的眼泪，震响着爱情的呻吟，吞吐着烈火的叹息*。”他觉得自己现在就可以用电话线勒住脖子自杀了。

天地良心，他通晓六门语言，看过成千上万种真真假假的示爱告白，模仿力和表现力同许多一流政客一样出类拔萃，在谈判桌上他能用舌头开出花来，在脑海中搜索对应的关键词找出的相关内容难以计数，可是一旦面对某些特定的棘手情况，例如想要找到一个最有创意又不至于引起对方反感的告白方式，万能的Mycroft大英政府Holmes只有无谓地浪费时间和口舌缩在办公室里怂成一团的份。

——也不全是，或许只是因为缺乏适当引导。他重振精神，对着屏幕上反复播放的Lestrade探长日常片段露出假惺惺的试探性的微笑。那是他能够真正变为常人选择性脱去伪装暴露内心的唯一机会，他必须把握。

他的电话响了。Mycroft看了一眼，神色自若地接起来：“探长，晚上好。”

5

事情发生之前，谁也没想到这一盘会玩得那么大。

Mycroft _叹了口气_ 。他对着传回来的监控录像，无可奈何地发现自己越来越难以掌控很多东西——与其说是发现不如说是终于明白了过来——他间接造成并参与了Sherlock的假死，为了保全这个秘密他不得不同意了依旧被蒙在鼓里的探长在自责与愧疚之下提出的分手——真奇怪，好像有些人生前不怎么受人待见可死了以后所有人都会于心有愧起来，争着往自己身上揽责任，对于这一类奇怪的情感Mycroft一律给它们定名为过度关心。

好在无论如何，他尽职尽责的机器下属们是不会受到情绪影响的。这就意味着，身为一个变态，分手后还要整天监视对方的行踪这种事情，Mycroft是一定做得出来的。

感谢他的坏习惯。

看到Greg被那群人渣抄起的废弃水管打中的时候，Mycroft觉得自己也脖颈一凉，耳鸣声从后脑窜进耳道，屏幕上摇了摇头试图保持清醒甚至反击踹倒了其中一个人渣的探长又晃了晃身子，这才心不甘情不愿地栽倒在地。

需要我到冥河岸边，请求摆渡人渡过冥河，带我去跟冥王冥后做个交易吗？

我会的。Mycroft隔着医院的急救门想。他脑中莫名闪过Sherlock那块深色大理石的墓碑，后知后觉地记起了多年前父亲葬礼上众人撑起的阴霾般的重重黑伞。

+1

“所以你究竟是为什么总在叹气？”

“呃？”Mycroft没料到对方会在这个时间问这样一个问题。

“就是……经常会听到。”

Mycroft眯起眼睛，“好吧……”他开始回想每一次自己能记得起来的叹气时刻，似乎……并不多，况且他也一直在有意识地避免这个行为——叹息是一种直接的情感表露方式，可以表达忧伤、不快、烦闷、无奈、遗憾等等一系列相对亲密且脆弱的瞬间，而亲密关系必将导致冷淡疏离和背叛——看看他自己吧，被那几句叹息声生生逼成了什么样子，古怪、虚伪、主动造成距离感并效仿常人以掩饰和自我保护。他原以为影响到的只有他一个人而已，后来才发现Sherlock也深受其害，只不过两人走向了相反的方向。

那么他自己的那些叹气到底是为了什么呢？

Mycroft认真审视了一遍自己三十多年的人生，他最不愿的就是成为父亲那样的人，然而世事无常，他终于也变得冷漠且惯于沉默，所有的心事都藏在层层相套环环相扣的思维宫殿里，鲜少有人触及。他时时洞悉人情，事事体察世故，一步一步完成目标到达顶峰，然而生命中仍然有为数不多的时刻让他觉得无力又无奈，让他看清权力和智慧都无法改变的现状，比如生老病死，比如别人的选择，可让他真正叹息出声的不是这些，而是——

_“我希望那些时候我能在场。”_

他不是感性的人，但在那些偶尔中的偶尔，Mycroft在明知是徒劳无功的情况下，也会本能地想要陪伴……某些人。这种陪伴本身就是一种安慰，一帖镇定剂，而且毫无疑问，比任何华丽的语言都来得有效。他的叹息毕竟和Siger Holmes有所不同。

“Greg？”

“我还在。”电话那头的探长声音倦倦，“还以为你睡着了，想着还是悄悄挂了比较好……”

Mycroft无声地笑起来。

“……你那里几点了，是不是该起床了？”

“还有二十秒。”

“嗯……最近Sherlock……”

“他又给你添乱了？”他几乎能想象到重返伦敦的弟弟穿梭在各个犯罪现场如鱼得水目中无人的样子。

“不，没有，你神经太紧张了Mycroft——他帮了大忙。”探长安抚道，“有我看着他呢。他还有John。”

“上帝保佑John。”

Greg的笑声被话筒另一边的闹钟打断，“……早上好Mycroft。”

“晚安Greg。”Mycroft听着探长摸索着挂断电话的轻微噪音，把一声没有成型的叹息转化成一句不痛不痒的道别，“我会……”

 **“早点回来。”** 他们异口同声。

**Author's Note:**

> *希腊语。希腊神话里酒神对自己的情人说的开场白【。
> 
> *《莎乐美》。老王用法语写完，波西翻成英文【。
> 
> *《第十二夜》【。


End file.
